


Love and Understanding

by LoNgWaYdOwNsHiP



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoNgWaYdOwNsHiP/pseuds/LoNgWaYdOwNsHiP





	Love and Understanding

I have the best girlfriend. She’s tiny and adorable, and she has the most beautiful smile. But the most important thing about her is her love and understanding. Understanding and love is what the world is missing. When I am man, the world looks at the two of us and sees exactly what it believes it should. When I am man our families, our neighbors they all agree we are perfect, that we are as we should be. I am tall and slender, she is small and curvy. We compliment each other they say. I am loud and vibrant, she is quiet and shy. She loves me when I am a man. She understands me when I am man.

She loves me when I lay her down with gentle kisses and make sweet slow love to her for hours. She loves me when I come up behind her in the hallway and take her against the wall. She loves me when I have her on her hands and knees pounding into her. She takes it and screams for more. She loves me when I tell her one day I’m gonna put a baby in her. She loves me when I hold her after and tell her how perfect she is. She loves me when I am everything I am “supposed” to be. She loves me.

When I am woman the world looks at me like a freak. Our families, our neighbors say I am sick that she needs to get me help. That maybe she should leave me. That she deserves a “real man”. They stare as we walk together in a store, with my make-up on, in my pretty skirt and heels. She holds my hand, with my nails all painted, I hold my head up high and she smiles that beautiful smile. She tells me I am beautiful. She tells me she is proud she has such a beautiful woman to love and hold. She looks at the world, at our families, at our neighbors and she tells them they are wrong. She loves me when I am woman. She understands me when I am woman.

She’ll kiss me sweetly and run her hands up my thighs. “You’re so soft baby. So pretty.” She’ll tell me as she lays me down with gentle kisses. She understands me when she runs her fingers over my clit. She understands me when she fingers me for hours murmuring praise, listening to me keen as she hits every spot. She understands me when she spreads my thighs wide and pushes her monster strap-on into me gently, giving me the stretch I crave. She’ll hold still inside me while she plays with my clit and I beg her to “Please move, Please!”. She’ll pound into me hard and slow until I can’t take no more and I moan out my release. Sometimes she’ll have me ride a dildo seeking my own pleasure and she’ll play with my clit. “Look at your little tits bounce.” she’ll say as I writhe my hips in figure eights desperately trying to find release. She understands me when she holds me after, when she tells me that I am perfect just the way I am. She loves me.

She loves me everyday, no matter which I am. The sex is great, outstanding even, best I ever had. But it’s her love, it’s her understanding of me whether I am man or woman, that makes her the best person I know. I found my soulmate in this beautiful woman and I hope and pray for more souls like her out there, who will love people for they are, and not for who the world thinks they should be.


End file.
